In lighting devices of the type normally utilized in the dental, medical or the like fields in which a predetermined area of a patient is desired to be illuminated, problems have been presented with overheating of the interior of the lighting devices because of their enclosed constructions which shorten the life of the lighting source and can present problems with respect to explosions of the lighting source, etc.
While prior lighting devices have provided for self-ventilation, this self-ventilation has not been entirely satisfactory.
Another problem with lighting devices of this type is that such lighting devices normally include handles for manual manipulation of the lighting device by a user, i.e. dentist or dental assistant, etc. Such handles are usually constructed of the same material as the frame of the lighting device and such material is conventionally metal. Due to interior heating of the lighting device, these handles often became heated and uncomfortable to the touch of the user.
Another problem presented with such lighting devices is the interior cleaning thereof. It is desirable to clean the inside surface of the reflector as well as other areas of the interior of the lighting device and access must be had to the interior of the lighting device for purposes of replacing the light source, etc.